You change all my equations
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: an abhirika fluff set after the episode where a nurse hits on abhijeet but all he cares about is tarika. Their meeting in the lab after he tells her on the phone that he would meet her later. A light os - just fluff and no logic:P Do leave a review.


Hey guys… I am back after a long, long time. Hope you guys would enjoy reading this one.

And guys, do let me know if you would like me to continue any of my one shots and turn it into a story ;)

So enough of my talks….on to our favourite Abhirika 

_You Change All My Equations_

"So, that's a forty four cube divided by xy….and from equation five y is 1.38 multiplied with thirty nine multiplied with pi squared divided by the diameter of the gun barrel. So, y can be figured but figuring out x requires the muzzle velocity which could have been manipulated, considering the scientific knowledge of the suspect. That brings me to another dead end regarding – Oooh…mmm…"

A moan escaped her as she felt a gentle, warm kiss on her neck under her ear followed by a gentle, teasing brush by those oh-so-sensuous lips in the crook of her neck.

"Intoxicating."

Sensuous again.

It was just a whisper but the way it tickled her, the sudden rush of blood left her begging him to stop while begging for more.

'Adrenaline' she scribbled in her notebook sub consciously while biting her lower lip. He smirked as his chocolate brown eyes lurked in her notebook.

"oh no! STOP!"

"wh-what?" her eyes widened in utter bewilderment.

"Stop biting them like that," he grinned, "makes me want to–"

She rolled her eyes, blushing scarlet.

He walked close to her and placed his chin on her shoulder while his hand gripped her waist.

"kuch madat kar du aapki?"

"nahi."

"kya tarika ji aap bhi," he pouted, letting go of her.

"acha ek help kar sakte ho," she smiled.

"ye hui na baat," he now hugged her from behind, "boliye."

"chup chap jaake waha khade ho jao."

He sucked her in his favourite spot making last week's hickey darker. His lips then moved seductively near her lips and brushed against them.

A pause.

Another tease by brushing his lips against hers. This time it was rather slow, making her lose control.

She turned around on her heels, putting her arm possessively around his neck and kissed him. Aggressively.

It was not typical of Tarika to be aggressive in a professional setting. He sure was enjoying this.

Her phone buzzed, bringing her back to reality.

"Ji…ji sir," she spoke on the phone, " haan sir….angle bas nikaal rahi hu sir..yes….yes sir. Okay sir."

"Abhijeet jao ab….Salunkhe sir aa rahein."

"Arrey abhi time lagega unko…itni bhi jaldi kya hai," he stared deep in her eyes.

"Kyu. Tang. Kar. Rahe. Ho ? Kaam. Nahi. Karne. De. Rahe ," she uttered each word slowly, concentrating on her calculations.

"Arrey galti tumhari hai"

"Acha. Wo. Kaise?"

"Arrey ek zamana hota tha jab mein harr ladki ke saath flirt karta tha," he said remembering the time when the nurse tried to hit on him but he didn't give a tinker's damn.

"Kya matlab?" she hit his arm.

She knew him in and out. She knew what he meant perfectly well. Yet she was having fun trapping him in his own words.

"Damn," he cursed himself. Who says this to his girlfriend? 'stupid,' he mentally chided himself.

"Arrey nahi Tarika ji, mera wo matlab nahi tha."

Before she could respond, Dr salunkhe walked in. His stars became all wrong in the split of a second.

"bhai sahab, aap yahan?"

"sir wo – wo…"

He looked at Tarika for help only to watch her give him an " I told you he'll come" look

"wo…wo kya?"

"Salunkhe sir wo Abhijeet apni aakhon ka test karane aayein the."

'what a relief!' abhijeet thought.

Wait what? Eye test? But his eyes were perfectly fine.

He loathed eye tests the most after empty refrigerators. To add to inconvenience caused by the burning liquid, he wouldn't be able to see a thing clearly for 2 hours!

And she! She knew that he hated eye tests. This was bittersweet revenge – sweet for her, bitter for him! Damn, he had his fundamentals clear now – never trouble your workaholic girlfriend in her work place - especially when she is a doc and you hate medical examinations.

"kya baat kar rahi ho? Toh jaldi karo…shubh kaam mein der nahi kartein."

"ji sir," she controlled her laughter with great efforts and led him to the examination room.

"T-t-tarika…"

"hmmm?"

"wo…d-d-dekho – eye test rehne do na…p-please.."

"acha?"

"m-mein tumhari har baat maanunga"

"jab maine tumhe disturb karne se mana kiya tha toh tumne suni thi meri baat?"

"Tarika yaar…koi aur punishment de do na"

"Abhijeet eye test karana zaroori bhi hai…"

"agle hafte kara lunga na"

"bilkul nahi – abhi karao tum."

"yaar…"

"nahi toh mein gussa ho jaungi."

"dhamki deti hai," he mumbled.

"kuch kaha?"

"nahi wo mein keh raha tha ki….ki theek hai abhi kara leta hu test."

AN HOUR LATER:

"sab normal hai," she whispered in his ear and then pecked his cheek.

"k-kya kar rahi ho – salunkhe sahab dekh…"

Before he could speak more, she sealed his mouth with hers.

"wo chalein gayein aur ab hume bhi jaana chahiye…"

He grinned in return.

"hass kyu rahe ho?"

"iss halat mein I cant drive na….Tarika ji. Aaj raat toh aap k saath guzaarni padegi."

She blushed crimson while he looked at her deeply, noticing all the details of her pretty face….every time they interacted, it was like the first time. It gave them butterflies in their stomachs and made them weak in their knees.

Fingers entwined, they walked in perfect silence….their hearts silently promising to stay together for eternity.


End file.
